PLAY?
by Suni Mozaa
Summary: Jungkook yang lelah dan ingin tidur tapi Taehyung yang malah mengajaknya bermain. BTS Fanfiction Vkook shortfict Yaoi [B x B] V x Jungkook BTS


Suni Present...

 **© BTS** **SHORT** **FICT ©**

 **PLAY?**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Other

Rate : T+

Warning : Yaoi, BL Story (BxB), Typo, OOC. NC!

 **NO BASH! DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huuuh" Jeon Jungkook menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah setelah laithan dance yang akan dipentaskannya bersama dengan kelompoknya pada acara tahunan kampus dua minggu depan.

"apa kau sangat lelah? Mau ku pijat?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk dengan mata terpejam kala mendengar suara Husky dari Hyung kesayangannya yang terdengar cemas. Detik selanjutnya, Ia merasakan otot-otot bagian tangan dan bahunya tengah di pijat penuh kelembutan membuat pemuda dua puluh tahun itu nyaris tertidur di dada bidang sang Hyung.

"Hey! Baby. Jika kau mengantuk pulanglah. Jangan tidur disini"

"kalau begitu Taehyungie antarkan aku pulang. Aku malas naik Bis Hyung"

"Mianhae baby. Kau tau sendiri hari ini adalah tugasku untuk membersihkan ruang yang kita pakai ini" yang dipanggil Taehyung berujar dengan nada menyesal. Tangannya mengusap sayang surai yang berada dihadapannya.

"kalau begitu aku menunggumu saja!" putus Jungkook kemudian bersedekap dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Hey baby jangan tidur di sini sayang, nanti kau sakit. Pulanglah eum? Aku janji akan membersihkan ini secepat mungkin" Taehyung berujar lembut.

"Ish.. biarkan aku tidur sedikit Taehyung. Badanku masih sangat lelah" Jungkook berujar ketus.

"Hey. Kau tau sendiri kita harus segera menutup ruang latihan ini. Kau mau aku menguncimu didalam sini sekalian?" Hidung bangir itu dicubit gemas oleh taehyung dan berhasil mendapatkan rengekkan manja yang menggemaskan dari Jungkook.

"aaah kau jahat Hyung! Baiklah aku pulang sekarang" beranjak dari duduknya, Jungkook segera mengambil rangselnya dan menyampirkan dibahunya.

"hati-hati dijalan baby" Taehyung ikut berdiri. Memberikan kecupan pada dahi dan kedua pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil dengan rona samar dikedua pipi yang barusan di kecup itu. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan yang dua minggu ini menjadi tempat latihan mereka.

Bibir Jungkook tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum diperjalanannya menuju halte bis. Menikmati bagaimana kecepatan detak jantungnya dan perutnya yang seolah dipenuhi kupu-kupu berpadu dengan perasaan bahagianya.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar bahagia bisa memiliki Kim taehyung, senior Tampan yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya yang secara kebetulan menjadi salah satu anggota dari club dance yang diikutinya. Kim Taehyung dengan segala sikap posesifnya, agresif namun begitu posesif dan penyayang mampu menjerat seorang Jeon Jungkook yang notabennya sangat cuek, jutek dan cenderung pendiam jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Jeon Jungkook seorang remaja dari Busan tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung dan menjadi pasangan minoritasnya. Tapi meski begitu, Jungkook sangat bahagia. Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan status mereka sebab Kim Taehyung begitu sempurna dalam mengayomi dan mendominasinya.

"Huh kenapa Bisnya lama sekali? Aku lelah dan ingin cepat pulang" Jungkook mengerutu bibirnya mengerucut spontan kala merasa jenuh. Ia sudah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit tapi Bis yang biasa ditumpanginya belum juga nampak.

"apa aku sudah ketinggalan Bis? Ahhh bagiamana ini? Apa aku ke apartemen Taehyung Hyung saja?" monolognya dengan wajah yang ditekuk lucu. Setelah beberapa menit berfikir, Ia menganggukkan kepalanya konfirmastif atas idenya sendiri kemudian menaiki Bis yang akan mengarah ke apartement kekasihnya itu.

Jungkook memasuki apartement Taehyung dengan langkah yang diseret, tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu Taehyung pulang sebab Ia sudah hafal diluar kepala pasword apartement itu. Pemuda yang memiliki gigi kelinci itu membuang asal rangselnya ke arah sofa yang berada di ruang tamu lalu meneruskan langkahnya ke arah kamar Taehyung, sembari membuka kemejanya. Ia berniat mandi kemudian tidur.

Jungkook hendak menutup pintu kamar Taehyung namun terhenti ketika merasa sebuah tanvan menariknya dan mendorongnya kesudut tembok kamar, membuatnya terkejut dan matanya mengedip lucu.

"uh Hyung.. kapan kau datang?" Jungkook bertanya gugup.

"aku sudah disini sejak tadi Kookie-ah" Taehyung tersenyum sangat tampan, membuat pipi gembil Jungkook kembali bersemu, apalagi mendengar panggilan sayang Taehyung untuknya.

"benarkah? Kenapa tidak mengantarku pulang?" Jungkook merengek _lagi._

Taehyung terkekeh, tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Jungkook perlahan naik dan memeluk posesif pinggang Jungkook membuat tubuh mereka terhimpit tanpa celah.

"tadi aku hendak mengantarmu baby, tapi aku melihatmu menaiki Bis yang menuju distrik ini jadi aku memutuskan naik taksi dan menunggumu di sini" Taehyung berucap, tangannya kini mengarah ke bagian belakang Jungkook dan meremasnya pelan.

"Hyung bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku? Aku ingin tidur" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata bulatnya yang memincing imut.

Taehyung menggeleng "Kookie-ah kita bermain sebentar? Dari ruang laithan tadi kau terus bertingkah menggemaskan jadi Hyung ingin bermain dulu"

Jungkook mendengus lagi "bermain apa Hyung?"

Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya kearah perpotongan leher Jungkook sembari berbisik "permainan yang pasti akan membuatmu merasakan nikmat surga dunia dan tidur sangat nyenyak setelahnya"

Jungkook menggeram pelan dan memejamkan matanya merasakan inti tubuh Taehyung menegang dibawah sana. "H-hyung apa kau membawa roti kukus lagi di sakumu? Ugh roti itu menggelitikku Hyung"

Taehyung tersenyum nakal kemudian menjilati leher Jungkook "Jika kau ingin tahu, kenapa tidak periksa sendiri?-akh" Taehyung mendesah tiba-tiba ketika Jungkook meremas inti tubuhnya.

"Uh Hyung ini keras sekali, apa ini bukan roti kukus?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada polos.

Taehyung menggeram Tertahan. "Kau kelinci nakal baby" Pemuda bersurai caramel itu pun tanpa basa – basi langsung mendorong Jungkook ke kasurnya dan menindihnya.

"akh Hyung ap..." Protesan Jungkook terpotong ketika Taehyung mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka secara sensual membuat Jungkook yang awalnya terdiam shock perlahan membalas ciuman itu.

Taehyung tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Tangannya Ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan membuka kemeja Jungkook yang sempat pemuda manis itu buka tadi.

"Taehyung!" Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan yang bersahutan dan suara decitan ranjang serta kulit yang saling bersentuhan.

.

.

 **END**

Alohaaaa *tebar abu*

Astaga apa ini? Maaaf yaaah kalau kurang memuaskan.. FF ini aku buat dari hasil komen-komenan para member Vkook ship dalam meme buatanku di grup Vkook Hardshipp...

MIND TO REVIEW?

SIDER? Gak apa-apalah hayati udah lelah.


End file.
